Misadventures in the Smash World
by Zorana123
Summary: This is a series of oneshots of a bunch of random mishaps involving everyone's favorite Smash Bros. Some are humorous and innocent, some are insane and messed up, or just all around a lot of fun!


It was a beautiful day in the Smash World. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the Smashers were out beating each other up. Pretty normal, really. Down in the Hyrule Fields, Link and Zelda were having a rather…unpleasant conversation.

"I'm telling you, Zelda, Greninja could totally kick Charizard's butt!"

Zelda crossed her arms and glared at him. "His type advantage doesn't mean anything! Charizard is far more powerful!"

"Pshh, what do you know about Pokemon? You're just a dainty little princess who spends her life in a castle!" Link taunted.

Zelda's frown suddenly looked even more furious. "At least I don't get kidnapped every five seconds by a turtle!"

Link raised his finger to say something else, but stopped. As much as Link hated to, he had to agree with her. "Yeah, you have a point there."

"And for the record, I can actually defend myself using my magic while Peach just lets herself get kidnapped!" Zelda was getting all up in Link's face, and he pushed her away. "Is that why Ganondorf always kidnaps you so effortlessly?"

Zelda tried to come up with a response, but her mind went blank. "I, um…well, uh…at least I help you fight Ganon!"

"Right, and that's always at the end of my adventure. How come no one helps me, anyway?" Link complained.

"Because, you're the Hero of Time! You can perfectly handle yourself!"

"Then tell me why Navi always comes out at random to give me useless information!"

Out of nowhere, Navi came out. "HEY, LISTEN!" She started flying around Link like an annoying bug.

"What do you want, Navi?!" Link groaned.

"Did you know that you can open doors by pressing A?"

"Shut up, you stupid fairy!" Link then trapped Navi inside a bottle and put it in his pocket. "It's too bad she can't heal me, otherwise she'd have some actual use."

Then Kaebora Gaebora appeared from behind a tree. "Hoo Hoot! Link! Look up here!"

"WHAAAAAT?" Link whined as he turned to the tree that the owl was in.

"Press the start button to open your item menu!"

Link smirked. "You want me to get out an item, huh?" He got out his bow and arrows. "Well I've got an item for ya!"

He tried to shoot down the annoying owl and shot him straight in the chest.

"REMEMBER TO USE YOUR SWORD TO DEFEAT ENEMIIEEES!" Gaebora shouted as he pummeled to the ground. Link held up his bow in a victorious fashion, the sighed.

"It sucks being the Hero of Time, but it feels so good to kill things."

Zelda still had her arms crossed as she stared at him. "What were we even arguing about again?"

"We were talking about whether Charizard or Greninja would win in a fight," Link responded.

"Oh yeah. Well, Charizard would definitely win," Zelda declared.

"No he wouldn't! Greninja would beat him!" They continued arguing, their voices echoing throughout all of Hyrule. Then Zelda came up with an idea.

"Fine, Link, if you think you're right, then why don't we make a bet?" Link opened his ears. "We'll have Charizard and Greninja battle each other, to see who's really better!"

Link seemed very interested. "Ok, sounds like a plan. However, there should be some consequence for the loser," Link said deviously. Zelda curled her lip. "Go on…"

"If I win, you have to go and confess your love to Ganondorf!" Link suggested. Zelda kept grinning. "That won't even compare to what you'll have to do."

"Oh, really? What do I have to do? Lay it on me!"

Zelda thought for a moment, while Link grew a little nervous. She always was a pretty sadistic person, especially for the princess of Hyrule.

_She's coming up with something diabolical, I just know it, _Link thought.

"Ok, Link. If I win, you have to wear a pink tunic and stroll around for a whole day!"

Link's face started turning red. "Um, can you please come up with something else?"

"No way! It's perfect!" Zelda snickered.

"Come on, you know I can't walk around with a pink tunic on! What if my friends see me?"

"Link, remember that time Luigi was minding his own business with a pink shirt on, and everyone seemed ok with it?! I'm sure this is nothing you can't handle!" Zelda patronized.

"But, Zelda, this is different. Luigi's just…weird, ok? I'm the legendary Hero of Time! If everyone saw me wearing such a girly outfit, they'd never let me hear the end of it! Nobody would EVER take me seriously anymore! Not even Jigglypuff!"

Zelda couldn't stand hearing Link constantly complain. "Oh, boo-frickin-hoo, it's just an outfit. It's not like it'll kill you or anything. Although, that won't stop Ganondorf from trying."

"I already have to put up with him taunting me in my regular outfit. He thinks I'm wearing a dress all the time," Link mumbled to himself.

"And by the way, couldn't you come up with a better punishment for me? Saying I love Ganondorf isn't all the bad. After all, he treats me much better than you do."

Link hesitated before responding. "Alright, instead, I'll make you say that you love Captain Falcon!"

Zelda was disgusted at the thought. "No, please, ANYONE but HIM!"

Link grinned evilly. "Oh, yes, HIM! AND in front of EVERYONE ELSE!"

Zelda's face became sweaty, but she stayed firm. "Ok, I accept. After all, it's not like you'll win anyway." Zelda held out her hand. "So, do we have a deal?" Link seemed reluctant, but shook it. "You're on!"

"Excellent! Now, let's go get Charizard and Greninja!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"Wait, how?" Link asked, confused.

"Duh, we catch them, you dolt."

Link frowned at her. "Where do we even look?"

"Well, Charizard will be tough to find, seeing as how he's flying all the time. But Greninja's probably just hanging in a tree."

"Hold on, why do we need to catch them? Can't we just bring them both here and have them battle each other?" Link asked.

"I think it'll be more fun if we acted like Pokemon Trainers. The battles here just bore me, so we should switch things up."

Link nodded. "It's kinda shocking how much I keep agreeing with you."

"So it's settled. We'll go off and catch Charizard and Greninja using these Pokeballs I stole from Red." She held up a few Pokeballs, grinning. She really was sadistic.

Link took one of the Pokeballs. "Ok, I'll meet you back here."

"Alright, see ya." Zelda waved and then teleported to somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Link traveled a long distance, over rivers and mountains and through some different worlds. He eventually ended up in the Santalune Forest in Kalos. His journey seemed to take years longer than his normal adventures. His legs were hurting and he felt completely drained of his energy, but being the persistent hero that he is, he kept going. "Ok, Zelda said that Greninja might just be in a tree. Where could he be..?"<p>

He saw Fletchlings flying around and Scatterbugs crawling about, but Greninja was nowhere to be seen. It seemed strange, this was usually where Link saw him the most. He continued to cut through the grass and trees, the same thing he'd do when going through a deep forest, even though it always grew back.

Link made his way to a more open area of the forest, where most Trainers had battles. He sat on a tree stump, exhausted, and started playing Saria's Song on his ocarina. This always seemed to soothe him whenever he got really tired. Sometimes, it even caused him to fall asleep and he'd wake up in the weirdest positions.

After a while, he stopped playing the song and stood up. He started to walk away when he heard rapid footsteps behind him.

He turned around and drew his sword. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The creature ran circles around him, and he couldn't see it. He twirled around, hoping to catch it by surprise.

But then, something hit him from behind and sent him flying into a tree.

Link opened his eyes to see Greninja standing in front of him, who was laughing at his pain.

"Huh, well that's convenient." Link raised his sword and slashed Greninja, leaving him helpless.

"Alright, let's see if this works!" Link tossed the Pokeball at the unsuspecting Greninja, trapping him inside.

The Pokeball shook once, then twice, then three times. Link bit his nails, hoping that it would work.

Then the Pokeball started to break open, and Link rushed over to it to keep Greninja from escaping.

"No, you're not getting away from me!" Link tried to hold it closed, but failed. Greninja popped out of the Pokeball. He still looked really tired, and fell over.

Link thought he could do this without the Pokeball, so he took out his hookshot and shot it towards Greninja. The hookshot caught his leg, and now he was completely trapped.

"Well, that was easy." Link pulled back the hookshot and left Greninja dangling.

"Ok, now I just need to meet up with Zelda back in Hyrule Fields."

Navi started to yell from inside her bottle. "How are you even gonna get back in time?"

Link wanted to yell at her for being the annoying pest that she is, but instead, looked at her in horror.

"Wait a second…" Link said to himself.

"I FORGOT TO USE FARORE'S WIIIIND!" He wailed out of agony, and his voice resonated through the whole world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zelda and Charizard were waiting impatiently for Link's arrival.<p>

"Weird, he should've been here by now," Zelda muttered. She looked over at Charizard, slouched over. He sighed out of annoyance from waiting so long. She hung her head back and looked at the clouds. They've been waiting for quite a while. Five hours to be exact.

Finally, Zelda saw Link slowly limping while dragging a tired Greninja from his hookshot. Once he made his way over to her, he fell over face first on the ground.

"Link! What in Din's name took you so long?!" Zelda yelled as she put her hand on her hips. She completely disregarded his condition. Link put his head up from the ground and looked at the furious princess. "It's…it's a long story…" he said gruffly.

Zelda grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Well, no more slacking off, there's a battle to be had right now!"

"But…Greninja's really exhausted right now, I don't think we should—"

Zelda cast a healing spell on Link and Greninja. Greninja jumped up and did a bunch of sporadic poses while shouting his name.

"Now you don't have any excuses. Let's go, right away!"

Link hurried to get into the Pokemon battling position. "R-Right!"

Greninja glared at Link, still mad for kidnapping him out of the blue.

"Hey, you attacked me first, don't get mad," Link said after slapping him. Greninja merely growled and got into his battle position.

Charizard and Greninja stared each other down, awaiting the commands of Zelda and Link.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Charizard unleashed a stream of fire at Greninja, who swiftly dodged out of the way.

"Greninja, try using Water Shruiken!"

Greninja formed a star-shaped projectile from water and hurled it straight at Charizard. He took the blow like a tank.

"Wow, for being super effective, that didn't do much," Link groaned.

Zelda and Charizard both had a smirk on their faces. "Charizard, Rock Smash!"

Charizard came at Greninja at an unusually high speed and grabbed him with his sharp claws. He headbutted him and sent him flying straight past Link.

Link started noticing something strange. _That's weird, he seems faster and stronger than usual._

He wasn't gonna let that stop him. "Greninja! Pull yourself together and let's finish this!"

Greninja jumped up, ready for more. He lept in front of Charizard and grinned.

"Use Substitute!"

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz, quickly!"

Before Charizard could hit him, Greninja quickly evaded the attack and summoned a wooded log that took the attack for him. Charizard was stunned, so Link saw a new opportunity to strike.

"Ok, use Shadow Sneak!"

A shadow appeared, and Greninja disappeared. He reappeared behind the confused Charizard and struck his wings. Charizard roared loudly out of pain, but Zelda remained confident.

"Now, finish him off with Hydro Pump!"

Greninja's mouth filled with water, and he released a powerful water jet that pushed Charizard nearly ten feet back. He seemed knocked out at first, but then got back up unscathed.

"WHAT? How are you still standing?!" Link shouted out of frustration. Greninja was also shocked.

Zelda continued to smirk. "Alright Charizard, hit him with a Flare Blitz!"

Charizard's entire body flared up as he charged towards Greninja at a blinding speed. He hit him right in the stomach and sent him flying into the woods.

Link stared out of shock and confusion, his jaw dropping.

"Yeah, we did it, Charizard!" Zelda ran and hugged Charizard while he roared victoriously.

"Wait, I don't-what, how—" Link stuttered.

Zelda walked over to Link and tried to snap him out of his daze. "Ok, looks like I win the bet! Now you have to wear the pink tunic!"

Link started groaning loudly. "I don't wanna wear it though!" He whined.

Zelda slapped him. "Stop whining! We shook on it, remember?"

Link rubbed the spot where she slapped him, and sighed. "Ok, fine I guess."

"But we'll have to start tomorrow, it's starting to get dark." Zelda turned to the sun setting over Hyrule Fields. "Let's both go home and get some rest. We've got a big day ahead," she said with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah, whatever, bye." Link turned around and walked home.

After he vanished, Zelda snickered, and then started laughing evilly. "It's a good thing he didn't find out about that spell I put on you to make you stronger, Charizard. Not even the strongest Rock-type move could have stopped you."

She cackled again, this time with Charizard joining her.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

Link woke up in his house with the sunlight hitting his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and turned to see Zelda in front of him, holding the pink tunic with a derpy smile on her face.

"Oh, crap," Link moaned, slapping his forehead. It was very early in the morning, and Link was hoping he had overslept so the day would be shorter. But, of course, he doesn't sleep in when he really needs it. Just his luck.

Later, Zelda sent Link to go try it on. She eagerly waited for him to come out of his room.

"Link, it's been taking you a while, are you done yet?" Zelda asked teasingly.

"Um, hold on, Zelda, I've just gotta…get this buckle on…"

"Link, I know you're just lying so you can delay this whole thing, so just come out!"

Link groaned again, and then burst through the door with the tunic on. Zelda's smile widened as Link continued frowning.

"So? How does it feel?" Zelda asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"It feels a little big… Did you even get the right size?" Link raised his eyebrow.

Zelda looked at him. "Well, you have been gaining a lot of weight lately…"

Link sighed out of frustration. "Well, Link, I think you ought to get going!"

"Look, Zelda, I know we shook on this and everything, but, I REALLY don't wanna do this. This stupid tunic Is gonna ruin my reputation as one of the greatest heroes of all time!"

"Don't worry, Link, I won't be TOO mean. You only have to go out until sunset. And nobody really strolls around these days, so maybe it won't be so bad?" Zelda reassured.

"I guess that makes me feel a little better," Link said to himself. Zelda smiled. "Look, Link, I know people are probably gonna see you as really pathetic in that outfit, but don't let that make them think that you aren't who you still are, and that is a very brave and very powerful warrior!"

Link's frown turned into a wide smile. "You really mean that? You're not just saying that?"

"Of course I mean that! To be honest, I wouldn't still be here if it weren't for you heroic deeds!"

Link seemed surprised that she said this. The only time she'd ever say it was during dire situations like when they're fighting Ganon.

"Thank you, Zelda. Say, you think that after today this whole thing will have blown over?"

"Maybe for some, but for others, I don't think they'll forget about it in a million years!" Zelda started to laugh, and Link laughed with her, supposedly out of forgiveness. "But, seriously, don't you worry, Link. This'll be our little secret."

Link scratched the back of his head. "Ok, thanks. I guess I'll be going now."

"Ok, good luck, Link!" Zelda said as he headed out the door.

Zelda checked out the window to make sure Link was gone, and saw him walking towards the fields. Then, she picked up a nearby phone. "Hey, Peach, I want to tell you something real quick."

* * *

><p>Link strolled around the streets, darting around the block to make sure no one would see him. Strangely, it seemed so empty, different than usual. No cars were seen, no people were walking around, nothing.<p>

"It's quiet. Too quiet," Link mumbled to himself.

He continued to walk around this ghost town-like city to see if anyone was around. He had to be very cautious, or else someone could see him. After much fooling around, he finally sighed and decided to walk around like a normal person. He eventually came across the Boxing Ring, and felt tempted to go in.

"Hmm, I wonder if there are any good fights going on right now."

The Boxing Ring was one of the more lively locations in the world of Smash. He thought that maybe tons of people were going to be in there. But the city seemed so empty and lifeless, and the building was no exception. He couldn't hear the cheering or loud announcer that you could normally hear from two blocks away, and he was right in front of it.

"I might as well go in and see if something's up." Indeed, he was growing more suspicious as the day went on, thinking that maybe something could've happened to the Smashers.

As he went in, it was just as he suspected. No lights were flashing, and not a single Smasher or audience member could be seen. It was really dark, so he tried to navigate through the large building.

"This might make for a good hiding spot."

He walked around and hit the walls surrounding the ring. He decided to climb over, thinking that no one would noticed if they stumbled in here.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Out of the blue, a spotlight appeared above him, blinding him. And then he suddenly heard a voice talking.

"In this corner, we have our little Hero of Time, who really isn't looking so 'heroic' right now, Link."

Link gasped when he recognized the voice as Hades.

"Or should I say, PINK!"

Link opened his eyes to see the entire stadium lit up. His jaw dropped when he saw the seats full of Smashers gathered here. His friends, his enemies, EVERYONE. They were all laughing hysterically at Link's ridiculous outfit. Not a single person had a straight face.

"YOU TURNED PINK, BRO!" Link turned to see Ganondorf taunting him.

With the doors shut tight, he realized there was nowhere to run. This was the one thing he was hoping wouldn't happen. It was a living nightmare.

"And in this corner, the Water/Dark-type Pokemon, who must be steaming with anger and so delightfully hungry for revenge, Greninja!"

Another spotlight shone on Greninja on the other side of the ring. He had a furious scowl on his face, and seemed to have it out for Link after what happened the day before.

Link looked scared at just the sight of him. "Um, Hi, Greninja. Uh…sorry about yesterday…"

Greninja didn't hesitate to attack him with Shadow Sneak. He unleashed an endless barrage of attacks after that while Link tried to apologize to him.

"Listen, can we please talk about this?"

Greninja didn't listen to him and kept attacking. He finally finished him off with a Hydro Pump, throwing him out of the ring.

"I guess the Triforce of Courage doesn't make you so brave after all," Hades teased. "Or maybe it's that pink dress of yours that's giving you more of a girly side." This prompted the audience to laugh even harder.

Link opened his eyes and saw Zelda standing behind him, laughing.

"This was you, wasn't it?! You told everyone about this!" Link felt ashamed of himself for having trusted her. Zelda tried to respond, but she was laughing too hard.

Link realized that the laughing still hasn't ceased. It was that point where he decided that he's had enough. He wanted to get his revenge on Zelda, and he knew just how.

"ZELDA LOVES CAPTAIN FALCON!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs.

The entire audience heard him, including Captain Falcon himself. Zelda's face turned a scarlet red.

"I do not! You take that back right now!" Zelda demanded, grabbing Link by his shirt.

Pretty soon, everyone started laughing at her, except Captain Falcon.

"I guess it makes sense, cause we all know that Little Miss Zelda would want a more worthy hero than Link to sweep her off her feet now wouldn't she?" Hades remarked.

"Shut up, Hades! I think that even LINK would make a better hero than that idiot!" Zelda shouted.

Captain Falcon spoke up. "And I think ANYONE would want to save a better princess than you!"

Zelda teleported over to Captain Falcon and grabbed him. "Say that again. I dare you."

Falcon didn't even flinch a little bit. "I said that anyone would want a better princess than you!"

Zelda grinned. "Oh, so you wanna go that route, eh?"

Falcon gulped and Zelda proceeded to slam him against the floor of the ring. She started hitting him with magic spell after magic spell as Link and Greninja watched.

Link turned to Greninja, who was still a little mad. "So, Greninja, do you forgive me?"

Greninja responded by punching him the face.

"Didn't think so."

Falcon tried to escape Zelda's wrath, but it was useless. Zelda went over to him, still on the ground, and lit her hand with Din's flame.

"No, Zelda, please, don't do it! Captain Falcon is too awesome to die!" Falcon begged.

Zelda ignored him and put on a psychotic smile. "Falcon…"

Captain Falcon tried crawling away, only to have the barrier around the ring blocking him.

"…PUNCH!"

Zelda punched him with her flaming hand and Falcon flew straight through the ceiling.

"Well, it looks like our sweet little princess beat him with an 'irony' punch!" Hades commented.

Zelda turned to the ceiling. "You're damn right I did."

Link got up after Greninja punched him and decided to stealthily leave the Boxing Ring while everyone was distracted. Hopefully Zelda was right and this whole situation would be forgotten soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo, boy I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm actually willing to take requests for some other shenanigans the characters can get into, because, I can't really think of any at the top of my head. Feel free to leave any requests! Just not too many though, I still need to get back to my other fanfictions, and school is really not helping. UGH!<strong>


End file.
